ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pier Pressure (Nate 10)
Pier Pressure is the fourth episode of Nate 10. It aired on 5/30/2016, otherwise known as Memorial Day of 2016. Plot Nate was walking with Julie in a pier. It was late, roughly 9:00 PM. Nate was eating pink cotton candy with Julie. Nate: (Smiles) That was a lot of fun. Wanna play bumper cars? Julie: I'd love to. (Smiles back) Nate was walking to the bumper cars when a Techadon robot emerges from the ground. Nate: Ugh.. Julie: Ahh! Lets run! (Notices Nate is standing still) I said lets run! Nate: No. I'll defeat it. (Rolls up sleeve of hoodie and dials an alien on the Omnitrix) Big Chill, please, Big Chill! Nate runs away, transforming into Swampfire. Swampfire: Swampfire! Okay, lets heat up the room! Swampfire runs toward the Techadon robot, tackling it into a wall. Swampfire started to punch and kick the robot, not doing any significant damage. The Techadon robot shoots a laser that sends Swampfire skidding across the floor. Julie: Ahh! An alien! (Runs off) Swampfire: Egrhh.. That hurts. The Techadon robot jumps high in the air, crashing on top of Swampfire. Swampfire pulled its leg and swung it into a wall, destroying parts of its leg. Swampfire gets back up, shooting out a blast of fire at it, destroying its core body. Swampfire: Huh, how do you like that? HUH? (Shoots out one final fire blast) The Techadon robot explodes in front of him. Scene Nate was looking for Julie who was lost. A Techadon Robot hovers down onto the ground, propelling itself perfectly. Nate smacks his Omnitrix, turning into Big Chill. Big Chill shot out an ice beam, freezing the Techadon robot. The Techadon robot shoots out a laser that melts the ice and goes straight at Big Chill who dodges with his intangibility. Big Chill: Too easy. (Turns around to see the hole in the ground) The Techadon robot uses the distraction as a chance to blast Big Chill into water. Big Chill smacks the hourglass symbol, transforming into Upgrade. Upgrade: Upgrade! You're just a weak robot! Upgrade jumps on the Techadon robot, merging with it. The Techadon robot explodes, with Upgrade surviving the explosion. Upgrade/Nate: Better find Julie. (Reverts back to human form) Another robot emerges from the ground, this time red. It shoots a laser at Nate, sending him flying into a wall. Julie returns, seeing Nate on the ground, injured. Julie: Are you okay? Where were you? Nate: (Groans) Don't ask. Need to use the bathroom. (Takes off) The red Techadon robot is following Nate, shooting lasers at him. Nate stumbles past the lasers, dodging them as he goes. Nate taps his Omnitrix and randomly selects an alien, smacking his Omnitrix. Nate rolls around the ground as Articguana, dodging the lasers. Articguana: Not cool, dude. (Shoots out an ice beam at the Techadon robot) Articguana smacks the Omnitrix again, transforming into a weird-looking alien with a large mouth. His eyes were connected to the side of his mouth. Nate/Alien: Woah. Who is this? Urgh... I feel like.. (Pukes out acid on the frozen Techadon robot) Nate/Alien/Spitter: That. Was. AWESOME! I'll call this guy, SPITTER! Scene Nate was walking with Julie out of the pier, holding hands with her. Julie: That was.. An odd night. Nate: It was the most perfect kind of odd I've met so far. Actually, it's second to you. (Laughs) Julie: Ha-ha. So funny. (Punches Nate's rib) Nate: Oof. Easy there. So do you want to go on another date sometime soon? Julie: Sure. (Smiles) There is a dance coming up soon. Would you like to be my date? Nate: I forgot about that! Of course I'll be your date. Major Events * Upgrade makes his debut. * Spitter makes his debut. Characters * Nate * Julie Aliens Used * Swampfire * Big Chill * Upgrade * Articguana * Spitter Villains * Multiple Techadon robots Trivia * I spent an hour on this because I was half-working, half-interested in Big Chill's offspring. Category:Episodes Category:Nate 10 Category:Nate 10: Techadon Arc